This invention is generally related to lamp shades, and more particularly to a removable, universal, foldable lamp shade overshade.
The construction of conventional lamp shades is well known and typically require replacement long before the lamp itself is either worn or desired to be replaced for decorative considerations. However, in replacing a conventional lamp shade, both size and decorative considerations become somewhat restrictive in selecting a replacement.
Additionally, seasonal or festive considerations may make it desirable to temporarily alter the appearance of one or more lamp shades in a room or home setting.
One such device for accomplishing this is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,731,715 to Anderson which is directed to a conformable covering fabricated from a rectangular swath of cloth which may be fitted over a conventional lamp shade.
Other uniquely constructed lamp shades and lamp shade covers are as follows:
______________________________________ Gottlieb 3,161,358 Washick 3,385,963 Weisbrod 4,055,760 Gall 4,354,222 Payne 4,625,268 Naumoff, et al. 4,727,461 ______________________________________
However, none of these references are of a nature similar to that of the present invention.
The present invention provides a universal, foldable lamp shade overshade which may be manufactured from any convenient semi-rigid decorative material which is formed into a uniformly pleated rectangular sheet bendable primarily about the fold lines between each slender panel in accordion fashion. This structure includes a drawstring adjacent the upper end and has sufficient pliability about the fold lines so as to conform to a broad range of lamp shade sizes of perimeters and lengths and shapes. Moreover, the device is structured so as to rest atop a tapered lamp shade held thusly primarily by gravity, requiring no additional connecting means between the device and the lamp shade. Compact storage is also provided.